Of No Rule day, Paint War and Enraged Teachers
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: It's no rule day, where rules take an off day and everyone have fun, including Hibari.Oh, and Lal totally gets plastered with pink paint. Humor ensue. Omake to Online Mafia War and Vongola Days.


**This is a one-shot, an Omake for Online Mafia War and Vongola Days. New readers, I suggest you guys to read Online Mafia War and Vongola Days. Inspired by Yuni Nero (who wanted a ColoLal moment), Codehalo and Peppermint Twertle reviews for chapter 10, who made me laughed my head off.**

**This is for you guys.**

* * *

><p>'<strong>Of No-Rule day, Paint War and Enraged Teachers.' <strong>

Timoteo Vongola, head of Namimori School, smiled at the flyer in front of him. Embossed in bright colors, the word 'No-Rule Day' jumped out from the black background.

"Are you sure, headmaster?" Ganauche III, the social studies teacher asked. "Please reconsider." A lot of teachers nodded in agreement. "I hope Timoteo-sama still remember the April Fool Fiasco." Everyone winced, still remembering the _incident._

Some smartass had the guts to declare a prank war on April 1st. Muira Haru and Gokudera Hayato, for the first time in history of Namimori School had ceased their rivalry long enough to built a bomb. Yes, that's right, a bomb. It was still a mystery how on earth the duo managed to build a bomb that strong enough to plaster the entire school compound with jello.

The duo was put into detention for the entire semester but on the same time had gone down on the history of Namimori School as one of Namimori best pranks.

"It's alright. I'm pretty sure that the student will behave properly this time." Timoteo sipped his tea, "This way, students of Namimori will have a good way to loosen up and on the same time have fun."

"I hope no one went overboard, kora."

* * *

><p>Tsuna and Kyoko yelled in delight as they slide down the banister, students having the time of their life. Running pass a bunch of students having a paper plane game, Tsuna and Kyoko found Haru, Bel, and Gokudera, for once, not fighting, having a sudden music concert, blending classic and modern pop. Students were cheering their voice out as Yamamoto and a bunch of boys were having a b-boy competition. The festive scene stopped when a boy ran into the room.<p>

"Oi, oi! Did you hear? Hibari-senpai challenged Lal-sensei to a paint ball war!"

"Ehh?"

Hibari smirked as he loomed over Lal (just by an inch). "I bet an herbivorous teacher like you can't actually shoot straight."

"How dare you?" Lal snarled. "I can out shoot anyone, you fricking shithead!"

"Prove it then, _herbivore_."

* * *

><p>Tsuna and co. arrive to find Mammon actually set up a podium when she dishing out a bunch of betting slips to eager spectators.<p>

"Mammon-san. What are the current odds so far?" Dino asked.

"Well, three-to-one says Lal Mirsch Sensei wins. Five-to-one says Hibari Kyouya wins. Seven-to-one says someone else wins. Twenty-to-one says a last minute opponent appears out of nowhere and changes the tide. And there's a four to one odds that Colonello 'Prince Charming' sensei jumps in to save Lal."

"Ku fufufu. Cavallone, want to form a group with me?" Mukuro appears out of nowhere, totting a rifle. "I could use a partner in the game. And we can shoot that stupid Tweety down."

"I don't know…"

"Count me in TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled, pumping his fists. "I WANT TO INVITE EVERYONE TO JOIN BOXING CLUB!"

"Err, what ever you say, you weird turf-head." Mukuro muttered, rubbing his ears.

* * *

><p>"Ushishishi." Bel grinned into the microphone. "The Prince still can't believe Mammon conned the prince into doing this." The prince winced as Haru poked him in the ribs.<p>

"Ha-hi! Stop wasting time, desu!" Haru cheered into the microphone! "Welcome to War Paint Battle, desu!" the cosplayer point to the group assembled in front of her.

"We have 4 teams participating today, desu! Team Murasaki," Hibari smirk, loading his gun-tonfas ("Err, where on earth did Hibari-san get his hands on a gun-tonfa?" "Umm, better not ask.") "Team Akai," Tsuna wondered for the umpteenth time how on earth did he get sucked into playing the game. Oh, right. Reborn. "Team Yellow," Mukuro and Dino waved as their fan girls cheered "And team Aoi!" "Go, Lal! Beat up those snotty brats, kora!"

"The only rule is there are no rules, Ushishishi!" the prince coughed when Haru nudged him hard. "Another rule is not to damage the school property too much. Spectators, for safety reasons, please go to end of the school (not that the prince care at all) and remember to pay admission fee to view! Ushishishi. Mammon, don't forget our cut!" Haru nudged him again.

"Ready, Bel, desu?" "Of course, Peas… I mean, Haru."

"One, two, let the battle begin!"

* * *

><p>Everyone scattered, Lal immediately chased after the head of disciplinary committee as Mukuro, Ryohei and Dino agreed to attack team Akai. Or rather Tsuna and Gokudera in particular as Yamamoto gave chase to Hibari, laughing his care-free laugh out loud. Gokudera had these urge to shoot the idiot before the game was over.<p>

Paint splattered as Hibari dodged the shots, diving into one of the room. Lal crackled madly as she reloads the shotgun and ran into the room. Colonello cheered loudly for the mad woman, while others edged away from the blond Italian teacher. Haru and Bel meanwhile, tried their hardest to keep up with the players.

* * *

><p>"I have a plan, Juudaime." Tsuna turned to see Gokudera staring contemplatively at the art room, for some reason, Tsuna felt something bad is going to happen.<p>

"Oi, pineapple-head, turf-head, Blondie over here!" Gokudera hollered, manically waving at them. "Betcha you slowpokes can't catch me!"

"Get that stupid Tako-head!"

The three of them ran into the art room to find Gokudera sitting on the windowsill, holding at trigger. "See ya, suckers!" the silveret yelled before jumping out of the window, pulling the trigger.

Mukuro noticed the danger before the others did, managed to run out of the room, before the room explode into a colorful blast.

"Hahi! It seems Bakadera had blown up the art room, desu!" Haru squeaked. The two commenters peered into the room to find Dino and Ryohei spitting paint out of their mouth, the room looked as if there was a big paint war had broken. "It seems Dino-kun and Ryohei-san from team Murasaki is out of the game, desu!"

* * *

><p>Both Tsuna and Gokudera winced in unison as Yamamoto yelled as he fell in battle (more like falling into a bucket of blue paint), Lal relentlessly hunting them down.<p>

"Ha-hi! It seems Mukuro-san and Hibari-san just formed an alliance!" Haru announced as Bel tries to get a clear look. "Ushishishi, that bucket seems dangerous. The prince doesn't fancy getting hit by that."

The two friends (Tsuna and Gokudera) jumped out of the way when Hibari appeared out of nowhere, aiming for the teacher. Lal only smirked before shooting every single paint bullets down with her own bullets, making some very interesting patterns on the wall and floor.

Hibari turned and ran into the cafeteria, Lal quickly pursued him, and not noticing the trap until it was too late.

"Incoming!" Mukuro yelled. Hibari smirked before lunged for the tables.

Lal screamed as the bucket full of paint dropped onto her, covering her in pink from top to toe.

"Ushishishi! It seems we have a winner!" Bel quickly snapped a few photos of Lal standing speechless in the puddle of paint.

"Hahi, that's right, Belphegor-kun!" Haru happily threw confetti into the air. "The winner is team…"

"Matte Kora!" Mukuro yelled as an assailant of blue paintballs hit him. "I will revenge for you, Lal! Kora!"

"Hahi? Is this legal, Mammon-san?" Haru turned to find Mammon sitting on one of the cafeteria table, counting the wad of money Colonello threw at her.

"Everything's legal with money, muu~"

"STOP COUNTING THE MONEY!"

* * *

><p>Colonello crackled madly as he chased team Murasaki and team Akai all over the school. "THIS IS FOR YOU, LAL! KORA!"<p>

Tsuna sobbed as he dived into the library, hiding behind a book shelve with Gokudera.

"Ushishishi, it seems the Bomb brat and fake heir are cornered in the library."

"Oh, Tsuna-san, who will save you?" Haru whimpered into the microphone. "Colonello-sensei, please spare Tsuna-san. You can kill Bakadera though, desu."

"Damnit, stupid woman! Stop selling me off!" Gokudera yelled as he stood angrily before ducking down, blue paints dripping from the wall, barely missing the silveret.

"I will have your head, kora!" Colonello ducked behind another bookshelf, quickly reloading another round to his anti-tank rifle.

Agreeing to split up, Tsuna cried as Bel cheerfully declared Gokudera's demise on Colonello's hand. This means there's actually three left in the came. Colonello-sensei, himself and…

Tsuna skidded stop when Hibari step out of the gloom, his gun-tonfas aiming at him. Guess he doesn't want an alliance then. The brunet quickly closed his eyes as barrage of paintballs hit him.

Everyone (the spectators) winced in sympathy.

After hitting empty barrels, Hibari finally stopped. Tsuna sank to the floor, crying, the wall had a clear imprint of him as the area around him on the wall were splattered in all shades of purple.

* * *

><p>The two last fighters stood on the hallway, staring at each other, hands twitching.<p>

Spectators gulped, more sensitive ones now broke into sweats. From the sidelines, Mukuro bets Dino that Hibari gets his ass kicked.

Hibari smirked and suddenly dodged down, his tonfas aimed to shoot the Italian teacher from below. Colonello only grinned before kicking the prefect. Hibari jumped to avoid the kick and immediately falls into the trap as Colonello tackled him to the floor. The demonic skylark cursed as his tonfas skidded away, just out of his reach.

Hibari cursed as blond Italian took out a handgun and aimed for his forehead. "This is for Lal! Kora!"

Suddenly feeling as if someone just stepped on his grave (figuratively) Colonello looked up just in time to stare into the double barrel. Looming over them, Nagi adjusted the goggles she was wearing.

"That's for shooting my cousin and attacking Kumo-san!"

Colonello's yells echoed across the school compound.

* * *

><p>"So basically, we had to repaint the entire school." A few of the teachers sobbed as they surveyed the damages accumulated during the Paint War.<p>

"And replace some of the school furniture ruined too." Headmaster smiled as he looked over the bunch of photos stacked in front of him.

"Headmaster! How can you smiled at a time like this?"

Timoteo laughed in amusement as he waved the teachers away, smiling fondly at the photos. Lal being covered in head to toe with pink paint, Tsuna crying as Hibari mercilessly shooting the boy with purple paint, Gokudera jumping out of the window seconds before the art room exploded into a colorful blast, Yamamoto being dunked into a bucket full of blue paint and his most favorite photo was the one where Nagi plastering Colonello and unfortunately Hibari, with XXL sized black paint.

* * *

><p>what did you guys think?<p>

review!


End file.
